questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Brigands
Wherever there is civilized peace in Gloriana, there are always the occasional undesirables which tend to complicate life for everyone. Countless factions of Brigands have been encountered throughout the series, as a force of opposition for the player and the residents of local towns in the region. Brigands make their first (and most prominent) presence in Quest For Glory, but lesser groups of these ruffians are encountered throughout the series, either as generic foes or fairly important characters. Spielburg Brigands During the events of the first game, the Hero arrives in Spielburg Valley learning that, among other problems plaguing the valley, a treacherous group of Brigands have been wreaking havoc upon the townspeople. Not only have they made journeying beyond the town walls dangerous for the average traveller, but they have also been responsible for stealing the wealth of many residents of the town. Most notable among these persons was Abdulla Doo, a master merchant from Shapeir who had been travelling with a trade caravan through the area. The Brigands had robbed the merchant blind and left him - trapped in the valley due to the loss of his Magic Carpet and a recent avalanche blocking all land routes out of Spielburg. The Brigands may have been present for some time, but it was not until the emergence of their new leader and the magical assistance of a mysterious warlock that they were able to become a major threat to the people of Spielburg. Thankfully, the Hero managed to end their control over the valley after a dangerous journey into the Brigand Fortress, subverting their leader and liberating their stolen riches. Though some remained after the Hero left for Shapeir, Elsa von Spielburg was soon able to rid the valley of them altogether. Three of the Brigands are actually the Three Stooges. Shapeir Brigands In Trial by Fire, the occasional Brigand may be encountered in the endless reaches of the desert of Shapeir in search of unwary travelers to waylay. They are tough fighters and experts at desert survival. Tribes of brigands occasionally band together to attack caravans.QFG2 Manual, pg Tough fighting Brigands roam the desert in search of unwary travelers to waylay. They are apparently the evil Bedouins.Vulture (QFG2): "Look Dolores. Bedouin on rye! They serve no purpose other than to heckle travellers and serve as an early combat encounter, however these desert brigands provide a major threat to the inhabitants of Shapeir. The healer Julanar was transformed into a tree as a result of their treachery. The Hero's caravan to Raseir is attacked by a massive number of brigands, and although the caravan emerges victorious its numbers have dropped dramatically. Behind the scenes In Spielburg, Brigands are the next tougher opponent after the goblins, but also carry more money (usually around 5 to 25 silver coins). They can appear anywhere in the woods, but they always appear in the screens east and south of the Antwerp Area, making those screens an ideal training ground, and chance to gain money. In Quest for Glory I (EGA), the Brigands are the only type of monsters that have different facial designs. Brigands (unofficial) Brigands (unofficial) Category:Humans Category:Enemies Category:Humanoids Category:Monsters